


A Sjinteresting Night.

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna doesn't expect to be woken up in the middle of the night by a drunk Sjin. He definitely doesn't expect a deep conversation to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sjinteresting Night.

“Lalna!”

A harsh whisper followed closely by a rough push on his shoulder drags Lalna out of his comfortable sleep. Lalna groans, turning over and squinting in the dark.

“Sjin?” Lalna groans, the tall figure moving closer to sit on Lalna’s bed. “What are you doing up?”

The other man doesn’t answer and just flops over Lalna’s legs.

“Uh!” Lalna wrinkles his nose at the strong smell of whiskey and smoke. “How much have you had to drink?”

Sjin hums and shifts so that his cheek presses against Lalna’s blanket covered thigh. “A lot.”

Lalna huffs and reaches to push Sjin off of him but he doesn’t budge.

“You’re an idiot,” Lalna tries to say angrily but it comes out more fondly than Lalna wants. Sjin giggles and his fingers begin to pick at the worn purple blanket covering Lalna.

“I saved some for you,” Sjin slurs. “Do you like whus...whiskey?”

Lalna raises his eyebrows and considers it for a short moment.

“Okay,” he finally decides, a small grin forming on his face. “Pass the bottle.”

Sjin returns the grin albeit rather lopsidedly. He reaches down, clumsy reaching for the half filled bottle of who knows how old whiskey. He lets out a short “ah ha!” and tosses the bottle up onto the bed. Lalna gulps down as much as he can in one go, loving the way it burns down his throat and filling his chest with warmth that can only come from alcohol.

It doesn’t take long for Lalna’s head to feel fuzzy.

“See? It was a good idea!” Sjin sings, draping himself back over Lalna. He yawns and buries his head into Lalna’s chest. “You….you’re so cuddly and warm.”

Lalna can’t help but chuckle at this and he ruffles Sjin’s hair.

“You’re not used to drinking are you?” he teases. “What, does Sips not let you drink or something?”

Sjin nods against Lalna and Lalna instantly feels like an arsehole.

“Oh, wait, sorry I-”

“He says it...it makes me stuuuuuuupid,” Sjin says with a sniff, tilting his head up to look up at the other man. And then, before Lalna can even blink, Sjin is tearing up and gripping onto Lalna’s shirt tightly. The blond mentally swears to himself as Sjin turns from a happy drunk to an emotional one. Just as Lalna starts repeating “fuck, Sjin is crying” over and over again in his head, Sjin begins to talk again.

“He’s the stupid one!”

“You don’t mean that,” Lalna says but his voice rises at the end and it sounds more like a question. “He’s your best friend and your boss and-”

“No.”

“No?”

“No,” Sjin tries to pull himself up but his arms give up under him and he collapses back down heavily onto Lalna. “He left me and he doesn’t care about me.”

“Oh.”

Lalna awkwardly pats Sjin on the back as his face screws up and tears begin to fall. “Maybe I am stupid.”

The scientist opens his mouth to protest but Sjin is talking again.

“I’m so dumb,” he whines, tears staining Lalna’s sleep shirt. “I just fuck everything up. Like… like the bomb.”

“The bomb?” Lalna questions. “You mean the red matter one?”

Sjin shakes his head the best he can, still clutching the fabric of Lalna’s shirt.

“Noooooooo, the big one!”

Lalna chuckles to himself. “Sjin I’m pretty sure that’s the biggest bomb you can get.”

Sjin groans and hits Lalna’s chest with his fist. It doesn’t hurt much; Sjin is far too drunk for any of his blows to do any damage.

“No it was...new….nyu...nyuclee...uh…”

“Nuclear?” Lalna supplies with a small shrug. “Do you mean a nuclear bomb?”

“Yeah…” Sjin sniffs loudly and looks up at Lalna with the most pitiful expression Lalna had ever seen. “It was my fault.”

Lalna’s face scrunches as he tries to remember any nuclear bombs that Sjin had set off. He lets out a small sigh when he finally realises what Sjin was drunkenly trying to explain to him.

“You mean the Tekkit War, don’t you?”

“All my fault!” Sjin’s bottom lip trembles as he blinks up at Lalna. “Your reactor-”

“You only blew that up because I blew up your base.” Lalna says with a small smile. “It’s all water under the bridge.”

“No!”

“No?”

Lalna is growing to hate that word.

“I started it. The...items I took. From your house. My fault.” Sjin frowns and looks away from Lalna. “All my fault.”

“Yeah you took the items but I set your house on fire,” Lalna tries to explain in a way that Sjin would actually listen to. “I overreacted and so I’m just as much to blame as you are.”

Sjin shook his head again and bit his bottom lip so hard that his teeth broke the skin. “I tried to kill you when spiders...and shoot...and egg.”

“And then I killed you and left your body in the desert. Surely I’m the one who was worse in that fight?” Lalna smiles gently and runs his hand through Sjin’s hair. “Look, we could argue about this for years, hell we already have, but why bother? The war happened and it’s in the past. Everybody is okay and you don’t need to apologise.”

Sjin pauses before crawling up the bed so that he was face to face with Lalna. The close proximity caused the strong scent of alcohol to hit Lalna with every breath from Sjin.

“Why are you being so nice?” he asks quietly, eyes scanning Lalna’s face. “We used to hate each other, remember?”

Lalna rolls his eyes with a loud snort. “Of course I remember! How could I not? But…” he smiles reassuringly up at Sjin who is studying him intently. “It’s in the past. We’re friends now, are we not?”

“Friends.” Sjin returns the smile. “But I still want to apologise.”

Lalna lets out a frustrated huff. “I told you! You really don’t have to!” He’s wondering if Sjin will ever give up when Sjin leans even closer and smirks down at him.

“What if I want to?” Sjin whispers, only inches from Lalna. Lalna can see the tear tracks on his cheeks and wonders if Sjin’s face always got that red from alcohol. “What if I really want to say sorry?”

Lalna begins to tell him that it really isn’t necessary when Sjin closes the gap between their lips. Sjin tastes like smoke and exactly what you would expect from a night spent heavily drinking. Lalna considers pushing Sjin off of him and asking if he had been smoking or to push him off and tell him once again not to apologise but those thoughts quickly leave his head because Sjin is running his hands through his hair and pulling in a way that causes Lalna to growl and pull Sjin in closer.

He knows they’re both going to regret it in the morning but he really doesn’t care at the moment. After all, how could he when Sjin is nibbling at his bottom lip like a pro?

“I’m just so sorry,” Sjin whispers when they pull apart but he doesn’t sound so sorry. His voice is back to its usual flirty self and it perfectly matches the grin on his face. “So very sorry.”

Lalna growls and lets his eyes fall shut as Sjin’s mouth trails down to Lalna’s neck, leaving violently red marks over the pale skin. He tangles his hand in Sjin’s hair and guides his head up so that Sjin is now nipping at the sensitive skin where his jaw meets his ear, right there.

“A-apology accepted,” he gasps, laughing when the other man’s lips graze his ear in a way that tickles. “Get off!”

“Oh?” Sjin pulls away and smirks in a way that causes Lalna’s stomach to flip. “You had too much of a... thing… good thing?”

Lalna groans at the terrible line and pulls him back into a kiss so he can’t spew any other terrible lines. Sjin seems to be onboard with this.

“We should talk about this,” Lalna pants against Sjin’s lips. “I don’t want this to be an apology.”

Sjin hums and nuzzles Lalna’s neck in an action that actually seems tender. “You don’t?”

“No.”

The architect smiles and his hands move down to play with the hem of Lalna’s pants.

“What if this isn’t an apology? What if it’s something else?”  A look of self-doubt flitters across Sjin’s face so fast that Lalna isn’t sure that it actually existed but then it’s quickly replaced by a grin once more. “What if I like you?”

“What are you, 12?” Lalna teases but he’s still sure his face is bright red right now.

“I’m pretty sure you know better.” Sjin finally successfully pushes himself so that he’s straddling Lalna’s hips and his hands are on Lalna’s chest for balance. “Don’t you?”

Lalna groans and reaches out to grab Sjin’s hips tightly.

“You talk too much.”

Sjin laughs loudly at this and he lets his nails run down Lalna’s chest through the sleep shirt. “Really?” he asks, “I talk too much when you’re the one who stopped an awesome make-out session to talk?”

“Make out session?” Lalna rolls his eyes. “Maybe you are 12.”

“Shut up.”

And then neither of them has to talk for another few hours.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
